Handphone
by Hikari de Natsu
Summary: Hilang, ketemu. Hilang, ketemu. Begitulah HP Mikan. Mikan sampai lelah mencarinya. Akankah HP Mikan kembali ke tangan pemiliknya? Humor, OOC. By Natsu.


Fic ini sebenernya punya temen Hikari, tapi berhubung dia ga punya dan ga mau bikin account di FFn, jadi numpang di account Hikari

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi Tachibana dan Dora the Explorer punya Chris Gifford, Valerie Walsh, dan Eric Weiner.

* * *

**Handphone**

Pada suatu hari di sebuah sekolah, cuacanya sangat cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi dengan merdu… Tiba-tiba…

"WOOYYY! HP GUE DIMANE! SIAPA YANG NGAMBIL HP GUE?" Suasana indah tadi tiba-tiba rusak gara-gara suara teriakan itu. Siapakah yang berteriak itu?

"Sudahlah Mikan-chan… Tenang.. Rileks…." ucap Ruka sambil menenangkan gadis yang teriak tadi yang bernama Mikan. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. Mana mungkin gue tenang? Orang HP gue satu-satunya ilang! HP gue mane?" jerit Mikan yang makin lama makin panik sambil membanting-banting meja untuk mencari HP yang emang cuma punya satu itu.

"Woy berisik banget sih lo! Diem dikit napa sih?" bentak Natsume yang lagi copy paste alias nyontek PR matematika yang ada 300 soal. Mikan pun menatap Natsume dengan pandangan berapi-api seperti rumah lagi kebakaran (?). "DIEM LO! EMANG ELO BISA APA BANTUIN NYARI HP GUEE?" bentak Mikan sambil lempar kursi + meja. "APE LO HAH? NGAJAK RIBUT HAH!" Natsume naik pitam. Sudah nggak peduli sama PR yang dia kerjain tadi. "HAH HOH HAH HOH AJA LO DARI TADI! BAU TAU!" teriak Mikan sambil nutup hidungnya. "Halah nggak usah banyak omong deh lo!" setelah Natsume berkata seperti yang sudah ditulis tadi, dimulailah Perang Dunia ke 3: Natsume vs Mikan. Teman-teman mereka ada yang sibuk taruhan siapa yang menang, berebut posisi yang baik buat nonton perang itu, sisanya pada ngerjain PR a.k.a copy paste alias nyontek.

Perang pun terjadi. Mereka berdua saling melempar meja, kursi, buku, vas bunga, bingkai foto, kapur, penghapus, pensil, jangka, tas, saling jenggut rambut, saling nampar, saling hina, dsb. Tiba-tiba… cringg….

"Kita sudah melewati sungai berisi buaya, lalu ke mana kita sekarang? Sungai, jembatan, rumah nenek…." Ternyata si Dora nyasar. "woy, beda alam lo! Pergi sana, lagi berantem nih!" bentak Mikan. "Oh ya? Boots, kita nyasar. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Dora dengan suara rada panik tapi dengan muka ceria. "Ah.. aku ta…." Suara Boots berhenti karena mereka udah kembali ke jalan yang benar (?). "Heh, Natsume, elo tau nggak dia ke mana?" tanya Mikan polos. "Tau tuh, tiba-tiba dateng, tiba-tiba ngilang." jawab Natsume dengan tampang polos (juga).

"Yok, lanjut lagi berantemnya." Ujar Mikan seolah-olah berantem itu seperti permainan.

"Nggak ah, cape gua. Lagian PR matematika gue belum dikerjain, baru setengahnya. Bubar yoooo….." dengan tiis Natsume ngelanjutin PR matematikanya yang tertunda gara-gara berantem sama Mikan. Mikan pun kembali melanjutkan pencarian HPnya yang hilang.

Ketika istirahat…

Ketika istirahat, Mikan cs bermain di halaman sekolah. Di sana ada eyeshield 21 a.k.a Sena kejar-kejaran sama si Swiper gara-gara si Swiper ngambil helmnya dia, terus ada Dora nyasar (lagi) keliling halaman nyari pintu keluar. Mikan pun menghela napas. "Eh, author, kok HP gue nggak ketemu-ketemu? Gue kan mau ol, mau denger lagu… kenapa sih HP gue harus ilang di cerita ini? Jahat banget sih author…." tanyanya kepada si author alias pengarang alias saya. "SABAR NAPE, GUA YANG BIKIN CERITA, ELO CUMA GERAK DOANG! JANGAN BANYAK PROTES DEH LO! SUSAH TAU BIKIN LANJUTAN CERITA ELO!" ucap si saya. Gimana nggak kesel, orang saya yang bikin cerita, eh si tokoh malah protes, ngajak ribut nih. "Oh, gitu toh.. yasud.." ujar si Mikan pasrah. Bel masuk berbunyi, Mikan cs pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Sedangkan yang lain kembali ke alamnya masing-masing.

Setelah masuk kelas, Mikan pun murung. "HP GUEEEEEEEEEEE…." jerit Mikan di bangkunya. Disebelahnya ada Hotaru lagi sibuk sendiri. Nggak tahu lagi ngapain. "Eh, Hotaru, lagi apa?" tanya Mikan polos. Hotaru diem. Ditanya lagi, Hotaru tetep diem. Ternyata dia lagi nyari lomba yang hadiahnya besar banget (baca: uang yang banyak). "Kenapa? Mau minta tolong nyariin HP elu? Kepana nggak di misscall aja pake HP gua tuh disitu?" tanya Hotaru tiba-tiba sambil nunjukin HP Hotaru. "Oiya ya? Dasar bego gue.. hahaha.. minjem ya.." jawab Mikan sambil cengar-cengir. Tumben si Mikan ngaku dia bego, biasanya nggak. Eits.. back 2 story..,,..

Kring.. kring.. (jemurannya kring), HP Mikan pun berbunyi. Mikan pun mencari sumber suara itu. Dan ternyata eh ternyata….

HPNYA ADA DISAKU BAJUNYA MIKAN. Krik krik, krik, krik… GUBRAK!

"hehehe…." Begitulah tawa Mikan setelah menemukan HPnya setelah membuat kelas hampir hancur gara-gara dia banting meja banting kursi. Setelah melihat si Mikan yang bergembira sampe jungkir balik + salto + loncat-loncat yang mencuri perhatian, temen-temen Mikan pun langsung berbisik ria. Ada yang bilang "Dasar bego. HP ketemu aja hebohnya minta ampun.", ada juga yang bilang "Eh eh, tu anak kesambet apa sih sampe salto nggak jelas kayak gitu?". Setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi, Mikan pun kembali diem. Duduk di bangkunya.

Tiba-tiba Pak Jinno dateng ke kelas sambil ngedobrak pintu. "Anak-anak, kumpulkan HP dan tas kalian di depan! Di meja hanya ada alat tulis!" teriak Pak Jinno. Anak-anak pun mengerang keras. Para murid pun nyimpen tas di depan dan HP di meja guru. Mereka pun mengerjakan ulangan dengan terpaksa + stress + depresi + frustasi + putus asa + pasrah karena soalnya susah minta ampun.

**Beberapa jam kemudian….**

"Yak, slese gak slese kumpulin!" teriak Pak Jinno (lagi). Para murid pun dengan pasrah + berat hati ngumpulin lembar jawaban dan soalnya ke depan. Mereka pun ngambil tas dan HPnya yang dikumpulin ke depan. Tetapi masalah baru muncul…

"**HP GUE YANG MANE! KOK SAMA SEMUA SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?" **jerit Mikan yang ternyata HP mereka semua SAMA, baik merk, model dan tipe hp. Bahkan casingnya juga. waduhhhh…. Namun, setelah periksa sana sini selama beberapa jam, akhirnya mereka 'menemukan' HP yang sebenarnya…

Ketika istirahat kedua,Mikan bermaksud pergi ke kantin. Ia pun meninggalkan HPNYA di meja. Tergeletak begitu saja. Ia pun pergi dengan ceria kepaksa gara-gara ulangan dadakan tadi. Begitu nyampe di kelas, ia panik bin kaget. HPnya ilang (lagi). "Waaaaaaaaaaa… HP gue ilang lagi! Author, kok HP gue ilang terus sih?" tanyanya sambil panik kepada author. "salah sendiri elo ninggalin HP di kelas gitu aja! Tau ah, gua nggak tanggung jawab!" bentak author. "Lha… elo kan yang bikin ceritanya? Tanggung jawab nape?" paksa Mikan. "Ga mau tau, pokoknya elo yang tanggung jawab!" teriak author yang langsung pergi entah ke mana. "!" teriak Mikan dengan suara yang sebanding dengan 30 speaker gede.

Mikan pun pada akhirnya minjem HP Hotaru lagi buat nge-misscall HPnya biar ketemu. Setelah ditelusuri, HPnya ada di tangan…. SWIPER!

Mikan pun langsung ngejar si Swiper, dibantu Eyeshield 21 a.k.a Sena. Tapi dalam pengejaran, langkah Sena terhenti gara-gara ada si Diego yang tiba-tiba ada di depan dia. "Jangan bunuh diaa!" bentak Diego ke Sena. "Ah peduli amat, orang dia tukang nyolong!" balas Sena. "Tapi kan kita sesama makhluk hidup, nggak boleh saling bunuuh…" ujar si Diego yang sayang banget ama binatang. Ketika Diego dan Sena berdebat, si Swiper pun melarikan diri. Mikan pun kewalahan mengejarnya. Ia pun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya esok hari.

**Di asrama…**

Mikan nggak bisa tidur, malah dia jadi uring-uringan. Dia masih penasaran sama HPnya yang dicolong ama Swiper. Ia pun keluar asrama dan mulai mencari HPnya. Ruka yang melihat Mikan berjalan keluar asrama, langsung menyusulnya. "Mikan, kenapa keluar? Kan sekarang waktunya tidur.." tanya Ruka sambil menguap. "Udah lah lo, nggak usah banyak ngomong. Pokoknya gue mau nyari HP gue yang ilang ampe ketemu. Kalo perlu, gue tanya Mama Loren sekalian buat ngeramal HP gue ada dimana." bisik Mikan yang nggak ingin ketahuan oleh pihak sekolah kalau dia kabur dari asrama. "Elo mau bantu gue nggak?" tanya Mikan ke si Ruka yang ngeliatin ke depan mulu nggak tahu liatin apaan. "…" Ruka diem.

"….." udah 5 menit tapi Ruka masih diem. 20 menit kemudian….. 1 jam kemudian…. "Woy, elo mau bantu gue nggak?" bentak Mikan. "Eh, apa? Kamu tadi ngomong apa?" tanya balik Ruka yang ternyata tadi ketiduran. "ELO MAU BANTU GUE NYARI HP GUA NGGAK?" tanya Mikan yang menekankan semua kata-katanya. "Eh, ikut deh.. tapi… yakin kita nggak akan ketahuan?" tanya Ruka agak ragu. "Tenang aja… asal kita nggak menarik perhatian, kita nggak bakal ketauan." Jawab Mikan dengan pasti. Mereka berdua pun mencari HPnya Mikan. Dalam perjalanan, mereka bertemu Natsume yang lagi duduk di kursi taman deket asrama mereka. "Natsume.. halo.." sapa Ruka. Natsume pun membalas sapaan Ruka dengan mengangkat tangannya. "Elo mau ke mana?" tanya Natsume. "Eh, mau bantu Mikan nyari HPnya yang ilang." Jawab Ruka.

"Gue boleh ikut nggak? Gue mau ngambil charger HP gue di loker." Ujar Natsume. "Oh, ayo ayo.." jawab Ruka tanpa persetujuan Mikan. Namun akhirnya mereka pergi bertiga. Tanpa komplain.

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka langsung menuju loker Natsume. Setelah mengambil charger HP Natsume, mereka langsung nyari HP Mikan. Tapi, mereka malah nemu jejak kaki Swiper. Mikan pun mengikuti jejak itu, karena siapa tahu HPnya di Swiper. Sesaat kemudian, mereka menyadari kalau mereka berada di basement sekolah. Mereka pun bingung harus ke mana karena di sana gelap banget. Tiba-tiba ada lampu sorot yang menyala. Lampu sorot itu mengarah pada seseorang yang lagi asyik main HP. Begitu diteliti ternyata orang itu adalah PERSONA. P-E-R-S-O-N-A. Bayangkan seorang Persona asyik banget main game di HP.

BZZZ...

Setelah sadar lagi diliatin, Persona menatap mereka dengan pandangan kaget. Setelah melihat mereka bertiga, Persona malah ngelanjutin main gamenya. "ARGH. Kok gua kalah sih?" ujar Persona yang lagi asik main game. "WOY, BALIKIN HP GUE!" bentak Mikan yang sadar HPnya ada ditangan Persona. "Nggak mau!" jawab Persona. "Heh, rese banget sih elo jadi ade kelas!" bentak Natsume yang nggak suka sama ade kelas yang rese. Natsume pun menggunakan alicenya. Ia mengeluarkan bola api yang cukup besar, ketika bola api itu dilempar, tiba-tiba si Dora nyasar lagi. Bola api yang udah dilempar tadi otomatis kena si Dora. Si Dora pun teriak-teriak nggak jelas. "Boots, apa yang harus kulakukan? Boots, aku terbakar!" teriak Dora panik tapi mukanya ceria. Jadi serem (- -"). Boots langsung nyari aer. Tapi entah kenapa si Boots nyari aernya malah manggil-manggil si aer kayak tukang aer. Disisi lain, Mikan cs masih berjuang buat ngambil HPnya Mikan. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk suit. Sayangnya si Persona kalah. "!" teriak Persona yang BT kalau kalah karena dia maniak game. Mikan cs pun senang dan kembali pulang ke asrama.

**Disisi lain….**

"Boots, tolong aku! Aku terbakar! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Dora dengan suara panik tapi mukanya tetep aja ceria. "Aku akan mencari air. Tunggu sebentar ya!" jawab Boots sambil berlari keluar. Beberapa jam kemudian, Boots akhirnya mendapatkan air (kenapa bisa lama? Karena ceritanya lagi musim panas, jadi nyari air susah). Namun sayangnya si Dora keburu mati kebakar dengan muka ceria...

* * *

Sampaikan pendapat kalian lewat review :)


End file.
